


ygygygu

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the only reason im publishing this is because i made it at like 2 am and dont even remember why or what it was supposed to be about and i. cant stop laughing omfg





	ygygygu

fudge nuggets

**Author's Note:**

> the only reason im publishing this is because i made it at like 2 am and dont even remember why or what it was supposed to be about and i. cant stop laughing omfg


End file.
